


Prison Passion

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [17]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, all the good shit, pls don't find this mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Eric and Yancy haven't had any time to themselves in what must have been weeks by now, and they want to put an end to that right quick.
Relationships: Eric Derekson/Yancy, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Series: Stripesverse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Prison Passion

_Solitary confinement was rough._

Well… alright, _that_ was something of an exaggeration. Yancy was sitting in his own cell for once, having been dismissed from cleaning duty early due to his humming annoying the guards. What else was he supposed to do while he scrubbed the floors, huh? Sit there in silence, not even talking to his fellow inmates, not allowed to make a single noise out of turn? Where was the fun in that?

Eric had chuckled quietly when Yancy was escorted from the room, clearly amused by what had happened. Yancy hadn't wanted to go down without a fight- but he'd relented when the guards told him they could separate any of the prisoners at will, _knowing_ that the thought of losing this extra time with Eric would force Yancy back into line.

 _Damn it_. He hadn't had a weakness like this since he was back in juvie, but he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. Eric meant _everything_ to him- it had taken him too damn long to realise that for him to throw it away over his right to hum on-shift. He could hold it back- he _would_ hold it, just so that he could reserve the privilege of holding Eric for a little while longer.

But that didn't mean he had to be _happy_ about it.

"Don't let me catch you makin' noise in here after lights-out…"

Yancy mocked the guard quietly as he walked into his homely cell, rolling his eyes. The tell-tale clink of metal was accompanied by grating sounds as the cell door was closed behind him, locked in place- the guard left at the first opportunity, and Yancy let out his bated breath.

" _Oh,_ don't let me catch yous makin' _noise_ … Yous is just like my grampa. Always complainin', always _snarking_ , thinkin' I's would never hear him talk me down… Yous is best watchin' out, 'cause even if _I_ 's don't hurt ye, Jimmy will… then who's gonna be the one down? _Yous_ , six feet down in the _dirt…_ "

Yancy hoisted himself up onto his bunk bed, staring solemnly at the little cracks on the ceiling of his cell. It wasn't solitary, but it might as well be without Eric here. He couldn't believe he'd used to live alone- how had he coped with that?

How had he lived without someone to wake up for, and cheer up, and laugh with? How had he gone so long without having someone to hold? To joke with, and vent to, and give everything he had?

He knew it was selfish, but… he was kind of glad that Eric had been framed and charged with animal abuse all those months ago. If that had never happened, Yancy wouldn't have met the man he'd come to love. The man that brought out the best in him, while also entertaining the worst…

"Yous is gonna be the death of me…" Yancy sighed, leaning back against the wall with a fond smile on his face. "But you's worth it…"

Dear _God_ , he hoped Eric would get back soon.

The guards were usually fairly lax here- if you could appeal to their weak sides, they'd let you get away with just about anything. Sneaking food into cells, spending extra time in the yard, after-hours snuggle sessions with inmates in other wings… well, Yancy was lucky enough that the only one he wanted to snuggle with happened to share his cell anyway. It had been so easy to spend time with Eric before the new guards came in- hand-picked by the Warden, less tolerant of their little fantasies… _nobody_ liked them. Not even Eric, who usually tried to see the best in everyone. Even his easily-flustered cellmate agreed that the new guards were a right piece of _work_.

If Yancy didn't care about triggering a violent memory in Eric's past, he'd have done away with them already. But he _did_ care. The poor guy just… couldn't seem to handle blood. Not after what had happened with Teric and the bird…

Yancy's fists clenched despite himself, and he let out an angry huff. Eric's older brother deserved _everything_ he got- Yancy's only regret was that he hadn't been able to hurt him before that fateful bus crash took the lives of all of Eric's brothers… It had been tragic, he knew that. Eric still hadn't recovered from what he'd experienced the night they all broke him out of prison, only to end up driving straight off the nearby cliff… Yancy should have been there.

… Perhaps _that_ was his biggest regret.

If Yancy had just listened to himself, _fought back_ against his stupid abandonment issues, he could have stopped it. Eric would still have family. Eric would still have his _feet…_ Eric wouldn't be such an easy target, and Yancy wouldn't have to coddle him like an overprotective mom just to keep him _alive_ in this unruly place. Eric wouldn't have a crude little tattoo on his arm, a testament to the family he'd never speak to again- a bus, crooked and uneven, fourteen names inked alongside it as legibly as Yancy had been able to manage. He was no artist, really- but Eric had wanted something to remember them by.

Holding him through the painful tears, even though several months had passed since the incident… it had been hard to keep his focus when he'd written out their names. He hadn't even wanted to put Teric there- the bastard had caused Eric so much pain in his life, but Eric had insisted upon it. Somewhere, somehow… his familial bonds were stronger than his pain. Yancy _wished_ he could feel that same dedication, but… well, what happened between him and his parents was already done. There was no use in dwelling on whether or not things could have worked out, if… and that's right.

Yancy had started to cry that night as well. All the bad things he'd done, the people he'd hurt, his _parents_ … they'd been terrible to him, he knew, but if Eric could still love the man who'd thrown him in prison to cover his own ass, what did that say about Yancy? What did that say about the type of person he really was?

Eric had held him, and they'd dropped the makeshift tattoo needle, and...

That was the first night they'd made love.

Right there on the bottom bunk, pressed into the old mattress with nothing but a cheap curtain to hide them from the view of the patrolling guards. Quick, and messy, and _intense_ … They were lucky the cells adjacent to them were unoccupied. They were hardly careful with their noises, or movements, or the way the old bed creaked under their combined weight like it would collapse at any moment. They were too caught up in the moment, and all of the grief, regret, relief and _exhilaration_ that was coursing through their systems.

Thankfully, the next time had been less frantic. And the time after that, and the time after that… it wasn't always such an emotional ordeal, and _that_ was relieving. But he'd never forget their first, and the sheer _weight_ it had carried for their relationship. It was a show of trust that they'd let it happen when they were both so vulnerable. It was the defining moment when Yancy had looked beneath the surface, the feelings they shared, realising that what they had was love. _Love_.

He hadn't thought anybody could love him after what he'd done, but _Eric_ , the kind-hearted man who had so much room for forgiveness in his heart- _Eric_ loved him. Just like he loved Teric, and Meric, and Steric, and… alright, Yancy never _had_ bothered to learn their names by heart. But Eric loved them all, despite everything they'd done in the past. Yancy could hardly believe it.

_What did a shitty guy like me ever do to deserve an angel like you?_

The answer, as always, escaped him.

Eric was just… something _else_. Someone uncorrupted, someone pure- someone who hadn't done a damn wrong thing in his life, and yet he _chose_ to live among murderers and criminals, treating them like they were more than just scum on the foundation of society. _Everyone_ loved him. Sure, he'd taken some warming up to, but now the sound of his laughter filled all of their fellow inmates with joy. His little shrieks, his sighs… oh, Yancy missed him already.

 _Rounding corners, giving him a little scare…_ It had been far too long since Yancy had seen Eric jump. He was getting _much_ too comfortable around the prison, and while Yancy didn't want Eric to feel unwanted, he _definitely_ missed the adorable little squeaks of alarm that he'd used to make when someone bumped into him, or he heard a loud noise nearby.

How long had it been since they'd even been separated? How long had it been since Yancy had had the opportunity to surprise his boyfriend, elicit that cute little reaction, comfort him after the fact?

Being alone _sucked_ , but it certainly gave him ample time to prepare something that would give Eric's resolve a run for its money. Something like… a prank? That sounded right- but what to do…?

_I could hide behind something…_

Yancy was a lot more privileged than the other prisoners at Happy Trails, it was hardly a secret. He'd been here so long he was practically a permanent resident of the penitentiary, and even the Warden had a soft spot for him. As long as he didn't act out of turn, he could have access to more things, including tables, chairs, simple decorations, and regular clothes. Heck, he'd even managed to get access to a television in his cell, though he never used it. But even with all of the extra clutter that made this place feel like home, there wasn't anything he could really use to hide himself.

_Guess they must have thought of that._

Really, the only place to hide was underneath the mattress of the top bunk, and… _ah_. Perfect.

He'd done this once before, when some big internet star had hired him for a skit, and it hadn't exactly been the most comfortable experience. But it would be worth it to see the look of surprise on Eric's face. He missed it, _God_ , did he miss it… He lifted the mattress from the bedframe and slid himself underneath it, shirt catching slightly on the wireframe, the thin metal sagging under his weight. He tucked the sheets around him to disguise his body, and… that should do it.

He had no idea how long he'd waited- it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, but Yancy hadn't bothered to count, too excited by the thought of his loneliness coming to an end. When he heard voices down the hall, the sound of the cell door being pulled open, he smiled to himself.

 _Finally_.

Eric was unsuspecting at first, thanking his escort timidly and slumping tiredly on the bottom bunk. He didn't look up, but he stared solemnly at the ground, fingers twitching idly in the sheets. A sigh left his lips.

" _Hey baby."_

"Gah!" Eric all-but shouted, jumping in place and slipping from his sitting position. The shock wore off in an instant, but that reaction was _priceless_ \- and now Eric was glaring half-heartedly up at him, clutching his chest as his heart pulsed wildly in fading exhilaration.

"O-oh my God, Yancy, you _ass_ …" Eric shivered, shaking his head. "Don't _do_ t-that…"

"Awh, did yous get _scared_?" Yancy teased lightly, knowing that Eric wasn't actually mad at him at all. "Yous is just so _cute_ when yous make that face…"

The blush on Eric's cheeks darkened and he let out a reluctant scoff, folding his arms. He never did like entertaining Yancy's prankster side, but he couldn't bring himself to hate it. It was one of the many things that made Yancy all-the-more endearing.

He settled for something less targeted, shivering slightly. "I-if you wanted my attention, y-you could have j-just asked…"

"C'mon, doll, where's the fun in that?" Yancy murmured, smiling through the wireframe supporting him. "Yous was just _beggin_ ' for a lil' scare, after all that hard work…"

"You're l-lucky I love you."

"Yeah, you's right…" Yancy hummed in agreement, smirking when Eric's blush deepened. "I's _really_ lucky to have someone like yous to call mine..."

"You b-big sap…" Eric teased, cracking a smile at last, turning to face Yancy and bringing his knees onto the mattress.

"Only for yous, bub."

Eric snorted, leaning up to peck Yancy lightly on the lips, having to kneel in order to reach him properly. It wasn't the cleanest kiss they'd shared- it was messy, and wet, and Yancy couldn't seem to stop drooling through the springs if he tried, but it was _nice_. Eric felt his fingers tangle in the wireframe, touching Yancy's as he held his position on the bed firmly. It wasn't supposed to last more than a few seconds, but _damn it_ \- Eric hadn't been left alone with Yancy in what felt like forever. He deepened the kiss, blushing further when Yancy chuckled against his lips. His tough-guy boyfriend always knew _exactly_ how to make Eric feel flustered, and this was clearly no exception.

"C'mon, baby doll… I's got somethin' in mind for us to do tonight."

Eric reluctantly pulled away, the taste of metal on his lips as Yancy rose from his place on the bed above him. But… what was wrong? Yancy was looking in confusion to either side of him, trying to move, and Eric's eyes trailed to his now-exposed stomach, something akin to desire fluttering inside of him. He caught sight of the problem, and couldn't help but laugh aloud- Yancy had evidently wriggled around up there so much that his clothes had snagged in the springs. He was _stuck_ \- and Eric couldn't stop giggling at the fact.

"Oh, so yous _like_ it when I'm trapped, huh?"

"You're s-so _cute_." Eric cooed in admiration, not making a single move to free Yancy from his self-imposed restraints. "It's just… y-you're so _stupid_ sometimes, and I gotta make those moments last…"

"Oh, _sometimes_?" Yancy challenged, returning to his previous position when his back started to ache from arching it. " _Sometimes_ I'm dumb? You's kiddin' yourself, doll… yous know I didn't finish high school, an' the boys won't let me forget it…"

Eric let out a little sigh of contentment, kissing Yancy's lips once more, the motion too addictive to let him end it. "Y-yeah, but… this is a s-special kind of dumb. Even _you_ gotta a-admit that…"

In his struggle to break free, Yancy's shirt had torn across his chest, little rips in the fabric exposing his warm tan skin. Eric trailed his hand across Yancy's bare stomach, smirking at the little gasp that Yancy tried to hide from him, nipping teasingly at his boyfriend's lower lip in turn.

" _Doll_ …" Yancy groaned out, shuddering in place. "Don't _tease_ like that… damn, yous got some cold hands…"

"I just washed them," Eric explained between kisses, "after finishing up out there… a-are they too cold? Should I-?"

" _Don't stop_." Yancy warned him, biting Eric's lip as best he could through the metal framework that separated them. He wanted to do more- so much _more_ … but he couldn't reach Eric if he wanted to, from his position under the mattress. He'd need help to get out of here in one piece- help that he wasn't sure Eric was going to provide him right away. There was a mischievous glint in his pretty brown eyes as he smiled, sitting more comfortably on the mattress and riding Yancy's shirt up as far as it could go.

"O-okay…"

It had taken him a while before he'd gotten used to Eric's adorable little stutter, because Yancy had thought for the longest time that it meant Eric was uncomfortable around him. That wasn't _entirely_ true, he'd eventually discovered. Eric's stutter seemed to be a constant no matter what he was feeling, and it only grew stronger when he was flustered, or angry, or upset. The first night they'd spent together as boyfriends, kissing, touching, roaming places they'd reserved for each other after all these years… Yancy had been nervous. _Horribly_ nervous, because Eric had cried, and he couldn't seem to stop shivering if he wanted to. Yancy felt like he was taking advantage of his fragile lover, but Eric had swallowed his fears to reassure him that everything was okay.

He'd wanted it- he'd wanted every _moment_ of it, because he _loved_ Yancy. It had only taken a few more moments of passion stretched out over the weeks for them to become numb to each other's nervous behaviours. If either of them was uncomfortable, they'd make sure to say it aloud. They didn't need to worry about the stutters, or the whines, or the potential embarrassment they'd face if they were caught messing around by their fellow inmates.

 _That_ had been strange to explain the first time they'd gotten handsy where the prison staff could see them. Thankfully, Cookie was understanding enough. And very… teary? The entire experience had been a little weird, so they didn't think about it often- but they knew they could at least trust Cookie to turn a blind eye to their debauchery, now.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the guards that now patrolled their wing. Every time they'd tried to get even a little frisky in their cell over the past month, they'd been threatened with solitary confinement or separation at the very least.

_Jerks._

"Oh, yous playin' like _that_ , huh?" Yancy groaned lowly, unable to contort his arms at all to swat Eric's teasing hand away when it inched a little lower on his toned stomach. "I see how it's gonna be… you's been waitin' all day for this, ain't that right? I's been watchin…"

"Mhm…" Eric agreed, fingers tracing the steadily growing bulge in Yancy's pants, enjoying the way he quivered at the touch. Pressed up so tightly, so _restricted…_ was there perhaps room to alleviate his stress like this?

Eric didn't want to wait for Yancy to find his way down from the bunk. He didn't want to wait any longer, he… he _needed_ this. He'd make it work.

" _Shit_."

Eric had shoved Yancy's slacks as far down as they could go without tearing, tucking his hand inside where he could feel Yancy's heat growing stronger with every teasing touch. Already so worked up- Eric _clearly_ wasn't the only one that felt needy today. He could feel his mouth watering already, his body seeming to know _exactly_ what he wanted to do, Yancy's firm skin twitching excitedly in his palm. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"You're a-already so hard for me…" Eric muttered softly, feeling Yancy's pulse quicken, warmth only growing in the otherwise chilly cell. "You w-wanted this too, didn't you? All day j-just _waiting_ to have m-me alone…?"

"Yous know it, doll." Yancy shivered quietly, voice barely above a whisper. " _Fuck_ , them's guards gave us a hard time… best not's to let 'em know what we's up to…"

"Cookie's on p-patrol tonight." Eric mentioned, smirking as he slipped Yancy out of his pants, letting him hang free at last. The other man shuddered at the sudden cold, but any discomfort was forgotten at once when Eric moved that hand just _so_ across his skin. He bit back a whine, breaths moistening the wireframe supporting him, fingers trembling with anticipation as they hooked around the thin metal coils.

"F- _fuck_ , baby, that's… don't hold back..."

Eric was _quite_ happy to oblige.

Yancy couldn't stifle the moan if he wanted to- as soon as he felt Eric's warm, wet breaths falling against his desperate cock, it was game over. One hand still wrapped around the base, Eric's lips trailing teasingly over his flushed skin, tongue running over the dips and raises that made Yancy go crazy with desire- that boy could do things Yancy would never have thought possible with his pretty little mouth.

Eric took the head between his lips, running his thumb warmly over the rest of the length as he started to work what he couldn't suck with his fingers. Yancy was tense all over- he couldn't move if he wanted to, and somehow, that thought only served to make Eric feel hotter inside. Usually Yancy was a very hands-on kind of lover, always threading his fingers through Eric's hair, or kneading at his thighs, or pinching at his nipples until Eric was left gasping. It was strange to have him in such a position that he couldn't do any of that- he could do nothing but lie there and _watch_ as Eric took him into his mouth, so _slowly_ …

Yancy's hips bucked feebly against the wireframe, instinctively trying to force his way down Eric's throat, but he only succeeded in making the bed creak under his weight. He was completely restrained, separated from his lover by the thinnest of barriers, _utterly_ at Eric's mercy as the younger man hummed happily around his cock. Gravity seemed to have made the rush even more unbearable- the blood rushing through his body was focused solely on his groin, and every touch felt positively orgasmic against his skin. He felt as though he was already on the edge- but he _wasn't_. They'd only just begun…

" _More_ , bub, _please_ …"

There was only so much you could do when you were trying to suck cock from below- Eric hadn't quite anticipated how different it would be when he was upright, neck tilted towards the ceiling, swallowing Yancy more easily than ever before. But there was a limit to how fast he could go- every little movement was straining his shoulders, tensing in his back. There was no easy way to propel himself upwards or take more into his mouth, and Yancy wasn't able to move his head for him. The most he could do was shift his legs, his hips- if he knelt on the mattress it would be easier to control his pace. But that would strain him even further, and Eric didn't want to worry Yancy with the thought that the inevitable resulting pain was his fault.

Really, he could have just helped Yancy down in the first place. But _this…_

This was a lot more fun, wasn't it?

Yancy couldn't see from his position on the bed. He was able to prop himself up on his elbows, but that didn't help his view at all, and he'd already given up on escaping his predicament. This was new, and strange, and _fuck_ … why did he like being at Eric's disposal? Why did he _like_ the frustration of being unable to touch, and tease, and tug at his boyfriend's hair?

Why did that make the thought of finally holding him again so _sweet_?

He tried to move his hips again, but he was restrained from doing anything but damaging the walls, and Eric was _determined_ not to let Yancy's impatience ruin this moment. Yancy let out a string of muffled curses as Eric's tongue prodded purposefully at his veins, the resounding vibrations of a hum tipping him ever closer to the edge, fingers tugging until he couldn't fit any more skin through the gap in the bed frame.

Eric pulled away for air- there wasn't much of it when he was pressed right into Yancy's groin, tastes and smells building up and overwhelming him with the presence of pleasure, inundating him with desire. He wanted to keep going- his lips were red and swollen, his mouth dripping excess saliva, his chin positively ruined with salty moisture. He met his boyfriend's darkened eyes, watching closely as Yancy grunted against the metal frame, sweaty and flustered and _hot_.

" _Shit_ , baby doll, c'mere…"

Eric obliged, reluctantly letting go of his hold on Yancy and shuffling back across the mattress. He leaned up, taking Yancy's lips in a sweet little kiss, reaching through the wireframe to caress his heated cheeks. He was so _adorable_ when he let himself show it. One kiss turned to two, then to three- Yancy made an effort to move forward, rolling over as best he could, not even caring anymore about ripping up his clothes. He tucked himself back into his pants, and Eric found himself gasping in pure need when Yancy made his way down from the top bunk, visibly unkempt in his state of desire.

Oh, he was _in_ for it now.

Yancy wasted barely a moment before climbing over Eric's shuddering form, planting his knees on either side of Eric's waist and capturing his lips in the hungry kiss he'd been waiting for all day. _This_ was the Yancy Eric was used to- the one that made sure to hold him close, and touch him, and _tease_ him. He fiddled with the waist of Eric's slacks, tracing the curves of his muscles, fingers creeping beneath his shirt and over his breast as he kissed Eric warmly. A pinch, a flick- Eric let out a muffled curse as he caved in on himself, shrinking instinctively into Yancy's chest at the stimulation.

_Beautiful._

__

"I's been missin' this a whole lot, baby doll…" Yancy murmured against Eric's swollen lips. "Missin' _yous_ … you's been missin' it just as much, I can tell."

Eric let out an affirmative hum, hand already creeping into Yancy's slacks, fingers teasing at the sensitive skin until he felt Yancy shudder against him. It really _had_ been too long since they'd done something so intimate. Eric really _hadn't_ known just how much he'd missed it… not until now, when the heavy beating of his heart was overcoming even the most persistent nervous behaviours he'd never learned how to shake.

_Fuck it._

"Y-Yancy, let's…" Eric shivered, taking a moment to recover his waning voice. "Let's d-do this… let's r- _really_ do this, I… like there's n-nobody watching us… I _need_ it…"

Usually, Eric wasn't really on board with doing anything remotely sexual in their cell. The poor guy wasn't an exhibitionist by any stretch of the word- he didn't like it when anybody could round the corner and see exactly what they were up to. He wanted to wait until they had more private moments, or places where they could hide behind the furniture to have their special time. When they were finishing up their chores, or they could find a secluded spot in the yard, or heck- Yancy had even taken them out of prison a few times, just so they could rid themselves of the feeling of being watched while they shared their most passionate embraces.

The times Eric agreed to let these things happen in semi-public areas were all rooted in desperation and need- they happened after days, sometimes _weeks_ of losing access to their favourite getaways, when Eric was too damn wound up to care about being caught. This was one of those times, evidently- and Yancy had _no_ qualms with doing just as his boyfriend wished.

Unlike Eric, Yancy had been in prison long enough to know that public sex was simply par for the course. Shifted across different states, moved to different holding cells, every year since he was sixteen he'd been exposed to it. At first, he'd been mortified at the thought- but after a time he came to realise that the guards and the other prisoners simply didn't care. They dealt with enough of this kind of debauchery that they were numb to it, and that had helped him loosen up over the years. He was a lot more comfortable with the lack of privacy than Eric was- but he could live with his boyfriend's terms, knowing that the periods of abstinence they faced were much more bearable than the idea of Eric being uncomfortable. It made every time they could do this sort of thing all the more _special_ to them.

"You sure, doll?" Yancy asked him, hitching up Eric's shirt, already practically trembling with anticipation at those stuttered out pleas.

"P-Positive…" Eric agreed, panting out the exhilaration that the prospect of facing his fears had sparked inside him. It was such an _addictive_ adrenaline rush. He wished he had the balls to do this more often, but he liked to believe he still had a shred of dignity in him after everything that he'd gone through in the last few years.

_Maybe in the next two decades I'll grow out of it…_

He had a _long_ sentence in front of him to learn how to cope with prison life, and he had Wilford to thank for that. He never _had_ asked exactly what Wilford had done to earn him such a lengthy imprisonment, but the trigger-happy journalist had been all-too excited to help Eric reunite with Yancy after all those months they'd spent apart. He'd really only caught that it was a murder charge, too distracted by the thought of living with Yancy again to care about the details.

There was plenty of time ahead of him to spend getting more comfortable, anyway. Prison was a society in itself, and Eric was a foreigner to them, trying to assimilate and adapt to the culture as best he could. He was getting there.

_Slowly, but surely…_

"I was hopin' yous would say that…" Yancy smirked, nipping gently at Eric's bottom lip. "How's it gonna be, bub? Yous want me to eat out that pretty ass of youse's? Or you's more in the mood for somethin' quick?"

" _F-fuck…"_ Eric shivered, trembling with arousal, Yancy's voice sounding like the most sensual music to his ears. "T-take your time w-with me, _please_ …"

It was the first option, then. _Oh_ , Yancy hadn't had him like this in so _long_ … He couldn't hide the eager grin on his face as he continued kissing Eric, palming at his lover's crotch just to hear the happy whines of pleasure escaping his pretty lips.

"These pants are gonna have to go, doll." Yancy breathed, shuffling to make the undressing process a little easier on them. "Yous alright with that?"

Eric hummed his agreement, nodding, fists clenching in the sheets as Yancy carefully removed his prosthetics from their sockets, setting them aside. For extra measure, he took away the sockets as well- they'd discovered quite early on that being intimate was dangerous when Eric was still wearing any part of his fake feet, and Yancy had sustained some _interesting_ bruises while they were working out the kinks. These days, unless it was something quick, they knew to get the prosthetics out of the way before things got too heated.

Yancy ran his fingers over the stumps of Eric's legs, reminiscing about the time he'd given Eric an ankle tattoo. Long before this, back in his first prison stay- back when Eric _wasn't_ an amputee. A little 'Y', subtle enough to go unnoticed by the others, but clear enough for Eric to remember him by if they were separated.

_Too low to survive the cut._

He smiled through the brief rush of guilt that gripped at his heart, tugging Eric's slacks down his legs, tossing them much more carelessly into a pile on the floor. He dragged Eric a little closer to him by his thighs, making quick work of his underwear, the tension in the air making it harder and harder for them to breathe.

Yancy didn't loiter there for long, though sometimes he enjoyed edging Eric along with hot, heavy breaths, teasing him with the very idea of intimacy. It always made for a long night of satisfaction, though they didn't get to do it often. No- instead, he cupped Eric's ass and lifted him, tucking Eric's legs into his chest and holding them there until Eric's hands met his own. With Eric in the perfect position, they shared one more lingering kiss, and _then-_

" _Mmh_ …" Eric groaned, muscles clenching instinctively as Yancy's hot, wet mouth descended on his skin. Every kiss felt like fire, every touch a lightning strike, and Yancy wasn't holding _anything_ back. He nipped at the pale skin of Eric's inner thighs, mouthing over his cock for good measure, teasing his thumb around Eric's hole. He was good at this, so _good_ …

"D-don't stop, Yancy, _please_ , _o-oh_ my…"

"Yous is just so _precious_ , baby doll…" Yancy hummed, kissing at the pale flesh, enjoying the shivers running rampant through Eric's thighs. He bit lightly, teasing him, slicking up his fingers with excess saliva that dribbled from his preoccupied lips so that he could push more easily at Eric's sensitive entrance. A trail of kisses led him there, and then he was moving his tongue over the surface of his skin and _oh_ \- Eric gripped his legs tightly, afraid he might actually faint if this kept up. It had been so long since he'd been stimulated that he just _wasn't_ coping- he was straining, flush against his own stomach, and Yancy was buried deep between his legs, eating him out like he was something delicious and savory…

His abdomen was burning with desire, pure lust welling up in his groin, every little nip and tease and _thrust_ making it harder and harder to hold onto reality. He could almost feel his toes curling, clenching, the phantom of the familiar sensation only making this seem _more_ surreal.

 _God,_ Yancy _, yes…_

He hardly had time to warn his lover before he felt the rush of an orgasm, a gentle throbbing that left him gasping for air because even if it wasn't rapid and intense, it was _breathtaking_. It had no beginning and no end, and it was simply a state of being, and _ah_ … Oh, Yancy's tongue was a _miracle_. There was no doubt about it.

"F- _fuck_ …" Eric whined when Yancy made no move to slow down, not seeming to want to stop just yet. The overstimulation was _heavenly_ \- his grip on his legs relaxed, and Yancy caught them before they could fall, holding them above him while he shifted his kisses up along Eric's thighs. He trailed his tongue over Eric's weeping cock, sucking gently on the head, and Eric could have cried at the build-up of pleasure.

 _Surely I wasn't_ this _desperate?_

His fingers bunched shakily in Yancy's slicked back hair, and Yancy hummed with satisfaction, fingers slipping so _carefully_ inside… Eric bit back a moan that he was sure could have carried to the other side of the facility. _Fuck_ , this was… _oh_ …

"You's good, doll?" Yancy asked him, resting his cheek so _innocently_ against Eric's thigh. He could almost believe those sinful lips hadn't just roamed every inch of his body, but he nodded eagerly, feeling Yancy bury his teasing fingers ever more _deeply_ inside.

_It had been too damn long._

"Think yous can cum twice for me?" Yancy asked him, using his free hand to rub at the still-sensitive skin of Eric's cock. "You's been so _perfect_ , baby doll, so _good_ …"

_Fuck me and my praise kink._

It _had_ to be illegal to be so damn endearing.

Though that wouldn't really have much of an impact, considering they were both already in prison for life...

"... _Faster_ …" Eric pleaded softly, rocking back onto Yancy's fingers like he was born for it. " _Please_ , Yancy, _more_ …"

Yancy smirked smugly, adjusting his position and thrusting deeper-still, knuckle-deep inside as he occupied himself by kissing at Eric's lower thigh. There was love in his eyes, mixed with desire, hunger, _desperation_ … Yancy was just as needy and hopeless as Eric was, but he was better at keeping himself together in the long-run. He wasn't mentioning it at all but Eric could _feel_ him trembling, tensing- he could feel Yancy's heat straining through his half-done slacks, and then- oh, _fuck_ , those hands…

Eric muffled his cries with his elbow, biting down on his own flesh as Yancy's fingers brushed just _so_ against _something_ inside- he already felt like this was some sort of dream, like he was stuck in one moment- a moment of pleasure that lasted on, and on, and _on_ … o-oh, God, _yes_ …

He didn't have the words to thank Yancy for moving at the last second, grabbing Eric's cock and holding him so that nothing fell on the Hawaiian shirt he'd been lucky enough to keep with him. Yancy slowed at last, but didn't stop- he simply smiled appreciatively, wiping away Eric's excess cum and licking it sultrily from his hand, eyes shining with adoration. He shot Eric a wide, shit-eating grin.

"That felt good, didn't it bub?"

" _Mh_ …" Eric agreed, tears leaking incessantly down his cheeks as his body tried its best to come down from the high without crashing. "S-so good…"

"Need a break?"

Yancy cupped Eric's cheek softly, brushing his fringe out of his eyes and removing Eric's glasses before they could fog up any more. He withdrew his other hand and rested it on Eric's thigh, pinching affectionately at the supple skin. Eric was so _pretty_ like this- all hot and bothered and dirty, skin shining despite the cool air in their cell. His hair was damp, thick with the smell of sweat, his arm littered with bite marks that only looked mildly painful. He was _gorgeous_.

Eric's lip trembled as he smiled, nodding slowly. Yancy might not act like it, but he _definitely_ knew Eric's limits, and he was more than happy to cater to his softer desires in between rougher rounds.

Yancy crept that little bit closer, lowering Eric's legs and hooking them around his waist as he kissed his lover's jaw. He could feel Eric's pulse under his fingertips, taste the sweat on his skin, feel the _heat_ emanating so casually from his cheeks. How could he resist someone so goddamn adorable?

Eric gave him a lazy smile, fingers creeping, slipping again into Yancy's slacks. He shivered wantonly at the little grunt of surprise that left Yancy's lips.

"L-let me be useful, Yancy, _please_ …"

"You's bein' plenty useful just lyin' there, lookin' all sweet 'n pretty for me…"

Eric pouted at that, tugging Yancy's shirt so that the bigger man fell into his arms. They were kissing again- and Eric was holding him, touching him, _stroking_ him like he hadn't a care in the world. He ran his thumb over Yancy's slit and smirked into the kiss, heart leaping at the hurried panting sounds his lover was trying so desperately to stifle.

" _Bub_ , you's gonna…" Yancy shuddered, so _close_ , so sensitive… "You's gonna make me cum all over that nice shirt of youse's, you…"

"Then l-let me do this." Eric pleaded, lips parted just _so_ , his mouth all wet and warm-looking, and-

_How was I supposed to say no to that?_

" _Fuck_ , doll, you's so _good_ at this…" Yancy praised, hand resting passively in Eric's messy hair while his boyfriend spread his lips wide, stretching them around his cock. Eric absolutely loved making Yancy moan like this, just from using his plain-old tongue and a little bit of sweet-talking charm. He was putty in Eric's hands, and he _knew_ it, and even when he whispered a hasty warning his lover didn't pull away. Eric took it like a champ, swallowing his excess saliva along with what he'd taken into his mouth, not even cringing at the taste. He smiled dopily, accepting Yancy's praise and forehead kisses as they finally let their exhaustion catch up to them.

Tired, content, worn out and sweaty like they'd run a marathon… that was how they knew it had been far too long since they'd done this. They needed to do things like this more often- if only to save them from the pining looks and the gnawing desire they fought down otherwise. Yancy held Eric snugly in his arms, kissing down his neck, both of them tucked for privacy's sake underneath their warm blanket. Eric hummed contently, leaning back into Yancy's chest, tilting his head into the pillow. He'd _missed_ this feeling.

"I n-needed that… thank you."

"You's always welcome, bub…" Yancy smiled, closing his weary eyes. "Get some sleep… we's got a big day tomorrow."

"We do?"

"Visitation, remember?" Yancy reminded him, squeezing him a little tighter, patient and considerate because he knew that what they'd done had taken _everything_ out of them. "You's got a lot of 'em to get through- but you's got me to come back to after all that. Right?"

"Right..." Eric breathed, feeling himself drifting off into a relaxed sleep for what must have been the first time in weeks. "I've always got you…"

Yancy hummed happily, kissing Eric's neck one more time before snuggling closer and letting his arms fall slack. He was overcome with sleepiness, contentment, _love_ … he let out a relieved little breath, his following words barely even audible. But Eric heard them.

"Don't yous ever forget it, doll..."


End file.
